Denim and Lace
by bee-determined24
Summary: Post HS. Brittany comes home from work and wants sweet lady kisses. Not much plot. Brittana smut. In Progress for now but most likely a one shot.


Brittany walked in from a long day at work to find San standing at the end of the bed, wearing torn and faded blue jeans and a black bra. She was sorting through shirts that were strewn all over the bed in a chaotic pile.

"Hey babe" Brittany said stepping into the room and setting her bag and on the dresser. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she asked staring at the small girl with lust filled eyes.

"I spilled chocolate syrup on it when I was mixing up some chocolate milk. I came in here to change but I cannot decide what freaking shirt to wear!" San's hands were on her hips and her full red lips twisted down in a pout. Stripping off her blazer and setting it on top of her bag on the dresser, Brittany walked slowly over to Santana and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends small bare waist.

"Don't put one on then" She whispered and kissed Santana gingerly on the neck.

"Mmm, maybe I won't" Santana replied. She smiled and tilted her head back against Brittany's shoulder and let out a sigh.

Spurred on by San's reaction to her touch, Brittany decided to take it a little further. It had been a long day and she needed to have some fun. Leaving her lips to kiss a small trail down San's neck, Brittany unwrapped her hands from around San's waist and unbuttoned her crisp white blouse revealing a nude lace bra. Brittany replaced her arms and pulled Santana tight against her, running her hands across the Latina's perfectly toned abs.

Feeling the lace of Britt's bra up against her bare skin made Santana's eyes flutter as she moaned out quietly. She reached her arms back and gripped Brittany's thighs firmly, her nails digging in through the navy blue pencil skirt.

"Oh that feels so good, B" San whispered turning her head to kiss Brittany on the mouth. Brittany's hands had moved down and were tracing circles on San's thighs occasionally rubbing her core through her jeans. Santana gripped harder and pressed her butt back into Brittany's core, wanting more.

Brittany stopped and quickly turned Santana around and pushed her up against the wall. She kissed her hard and fast pinning her arms against the wall. Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth and pushed her hips forward unable to keep still. Her core was burning and she wanted desperately for Brittany to fully take her. Brittany's tongue danced across Santana's lips begging for entrance and Santana gave in willingly. Britt's hot tongue slowly explored her mouth, relishing the sweet sensation.

The taste of cocoa lingered in Santana's mouth and made Brittany's lips tingle. Britt moaned at the taste and parted San's legs with her knee and rubbed her thigh softly into Santana's core. As their lips parted, Santana let out a soft whimper pushing her hips out again.

"I see you don't want to talk about w-work" She stammered.

"Nope."

Brittany released Santana's hands and let her fingers wander once again across tan skin, finally resting on Santana's breasts. She kissed the top of each breast lightly and licked her way up to Santana's pulse point. Smiling to herself she nipped and kissed softly listening to the soft purr of Santana's moaning.

"You sure?" Santana whimpered resting her head back against the wall.

"It was long. And lonely."

Brittany pressed her thigh firmly into San's core and licked up the shell of her ear.

"Oh God!" San cried out and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder, her hands under Brittany's white shirt digging into her creamy white skin.

Brittany stopped to remove her shirt completely and kick off her black stiletto heels. Her lips quickly found where she had left off and started kissing their way back down Santana's neck to the curve of her breast.

"Off." Brittany grunted, snapping at Santana's bra strap.

Santana's quickly removed her bra with one hand, not wanting to let go of Brittany again.

"Why lonely?" Santana pressed.

Brittany stopped and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders, pressing her against the wall.

"San, we can talk later. I need sweet lady kisses and I need them now." Brittany said, her crystal blue eyes wide. Before Santana could say anything Brittany bent down and took Santana's nipple in her mouth and sucked hard while her hands found the button on San's jeans and unclasped it.

Santana could only whimper in agreement, nodding her head as she let Brittany's tongue dance over her hard nipple. Brittany licked up the wetness left my her lips on San's nipple and started a trail of wet kisses down Santana's toned stomach, her hands reaching around to grab her ass over her jeans pulling her closer. Santan's breasts were rising and falling quickly as she breathed. The fire in her core was burning hotter and radiating out into her belly and thighs and she arched herself into her lover's kisses.

Santana's skin was warm and the sweet and salty taste made Brittany's mouth tingle. She placed her lips on the sensitive skin below Santana's hip bones and kissed it softly. She let her tongue glide over and savor the salty flavor before she latched her lips on and sucked the sensitive skin between her teeth. Santana moaned loudly and dug her fingers into Brittany's thick blonde hair. Brittany smiled and ran her thumb over the new purple mark she had made.

Instead of continuing down to tease Santana's core Brittany stood up and kissed Santana softly. Then more urgently taking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting softly. Her hands cupped Santana's breasts firmly, her palms massaging her nipples. Just as Santana was about to push back, Brittany stopped. She pulled back and smiled devilishly. She took Santana by the hand and led her over to the bed. With one big swoop Brittany pushed the pile of clothes off the bed onto the old wooden chest at the end.

Brittany pushed Santana onto the bed and hiking her skirt up to her waist crawled up after her. Santana laid back, her breasts pooling perfectly as Brittany straddled her hips.

"That is much better" Brittany said before she bent down to kiss Santana once again. Santana hips wiggled slightly under Brittany's weight, wanting more attention to her core. Brittany just giggled softly and pushed her butt down hard started rocking her hips, grinding into Santana.

"Ugh, Britt, please! You are teasing!" Santana cried. She reached her hands up and cupped Brittany's breasts. The lace felt rough against her hands as she gently kneaded, trying to get Brittany worked up. Santana let out a small gasp as Brittany lifted her hips and gently slipped her hand down into her jeans and cupped her sex over her purple satin panties.

"Someone is ready for me" Brittany said coyly feeling the wetness that had soaked through Santana's panties.

"I was ready when you unbuttoned your shirt." Santana replied

"Oh really?" Brittany said, rubbing Santana's clit through the soft fabric.

"Mmhmm" Santana was biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Brittany bent back down and took Santana's nipple in her mouth, circling it with her tongue. She wanted to make sure Santana's entire body was ready for her. Santana's breathing became shaky and her hips were bucking against Brittany's hand. She had stopped holding back her moans, and they got louder and louder as the seconds passed.

"Tell me what you want, San" Brittany said looking Santana in the eye, her hand never stopping its steady rhythm.

"Ugh! M-more." Santana begged

"More? You have to be more specific." Brittany said rolling one of Santana's nipples between her fingers

"God…oh God! F-fuck me, Britt. Fuck me with your fingers." Santana pleaded, digging her nails into Brittany's hips.

Smiling Brittany repositioned herself so that she was straddling Santana's denim clad thigh. Her had slipped under the purple satin and she let her fingers glide up and down the length of Santana's slick folds.

"What's the magic word?" Brittany teased

"Please! Please please please!" San begged

Finally getting what she was looking for Brittany slid her fingers down and teased Santana's entrance slightly before thrusting two fingers in as far as they could go stretching Santana tight.

"Uggh my god!" Santana moaned out as she tossed her head back.

Brittany pressed her thumb against Santana's clit and curled her fingers. She started thrusting her fingers in short but firm movements. She rocked her hips lightly into Santana's thigh, the rough denim and the lace of her panties creating delicious friction against her clit making her core wet. Santana was moaning and panting as she grasped at the sheets trying hard to keep herself together but it was of little use. She felt the familiar pull in her stomach as her body threatened to come undone.

"Don't stop. Oh Brittany don't stop!" Santana moaned out as she rocked her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts. "Oh god I'm gonna cum!"

Brittany's hand was at an awkward and angle and was beginning to cramp but she could feel the pull in her stomach growing. She started rocking harder against San's leg but before she could get much farther she felt the familiar twitch of Santana's muscles. She stilled her hips and worked her hand even faster ignoring the burning of her muscles.

"Yes oh oh! Ugh Brittany!" Santana cried out as her inner walls clamped down tight on Brittany's fingers. Her whole body shook and her back arched off of the bed as the waves of her orgasm coursed through her like liquid energy.

Santana's body calmed and she breathed in deeply. Brittany pulled her fingers out, making Santana whimper quietly, and licked them clean. She leaned in and kissed Santana sweetly letting San taste herself. Santana moaned a little and put on her signature smirk.

"Your turn"


End file.
